Laufey
Laufey is the king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and the biological father of Loki Laufeyson. Personality Laufey is cautious, intelligent, ruthless, and easily capable of unspeakable cruelty. He has a very calm and calculating personality, never publicly expressing anger, happiness, or sadness. Politically astute, he frequently takes the most pragmatic advice albeit the most ruthless. However, despite his ruthlessness, Laufey appears to follow a code of honor to a certain degree: he frequently opposes needless, cruel deeds. Laufey did enjoy sadistically toying with other people but had caution enough to only partake in such amusements when he thinks he can get away with it. Laufey is a cunning strategist, both on and off the battlefield. He believed that he wasn't a lord to indulge his own petty whims, rather that strengthening his people was his first priority. Alien Abilities Optimal Strength: The mutant's unarmed strikes deal 2d6 + Health modifier in damage. The mutant is able to pick up 600 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as an action (120/150). Gives a passive Health of 20. Cryokinesis Abilities The following spells are gained at these levels. You may use these at will. Ice, Ice Baby Beginning at level 1, you gain resistance to cold and necrotic damage. If you are hit by a ice type spell or ability, you gain +2 temporary AC until the start of your next turn. You may freeze a five foot cube of water which melts after 1 minute. Brace Yourselves Beginning at level 3, each creature of your choice gains 2 temporary hit points, as icy spirits inure them to suffering. The temporary hit points increase by 2 when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing by 1 at level 5, 10, 15, and 20. Served Cold Beginning at level 6, as a bonus action you may coat your fists in ice, dealing an extra 1d6 Cold +2 Piercing damage on a hit. Let it Go Beginning at level 9, you are able to conjure a shield of pure ice as a reaction. The shield is able to sustain 1d20 +5 damage before shattering. Ice 'Em! At level 14, you are completely immune to Cold damage. If you are hit by an ice type spell, you gain +5 temporary AC until your next turn. Abilities Fighting Style * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Warrior Improved Critical Starting at 3rd level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Remarkable Athlete Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Health or Dexterity check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Health modifier. Additional Fighting Style At 10th level, you can choose a second option from the Fighting Style class feature. * Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Superior Critical Starting at 15th level, your attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. Great Vengeance and Furious Anger At 17th level, if you see a creature reduce another creature to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to grant yourself a bonus to all damage rolls against the aggressor until the end of your next turn. The bonus equals your fighter level. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Category:Characters Category:Villains